


Faint Stars

by OdiOmnibusVobis



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, and i couldnt stop thinking about it until it was written donw, cause i thought of this in the shower, fluffy trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdiOmnibusVobis/pseuds/OdiOmnibusVobis
Summary: Post movie update on how Megamind is adjusting to his new life.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi, Minion & Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Faint Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gravitational Equations For Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528319) by [setepenre_set](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/pseuds/setepenre_set). 

When humans look at stars, they can’t see everything. The photoreceptors in the retinas make it hard to focus directly at one star. Which is why when you look at a neighboring star you can see the other around it shine more brightly. Direct focus on a single star makes it faint in comparison.

\---

Being a hero was a lot of work. Not at first. At first it was a lot of paperwork and legal teams fighting over the previous damage done to the city, the 86 life sentences to serve. Metro City didn’t have a death penalty but sometimes it felt like it would have been better if it did. At least Megamind won’t have to explain himself to a hundred different judges and juries about his right to change himself. 

“I thought you liked explaining and monologuing?” Roxanne asked him one day after he complained about his next appointment with the courts. 

“Yeah, when it is with you! These people ask me asinine questions such as, ‘What does … phytopathology mean and what does that have to do with your release?’ If I were talking to someone with half the intelligence of a light bulb I won’t have to explain every word and they would know not to question me until after I gave my plans! At least with you, the comments were engaging and you knew what I meant, this people won’t know their left foot if it hit them in the face!” 

Megamind has the lightest layer of his suit on but despite the fans and the cool air from the open windows, he is still too hot. His face is purple from his anger and his hand ache from all the writing of sticky notes about how to “dumb down” an idea to an audience. 

“Hey, babe, maybe you need to take a break from all of this and just relax?”  
Roxanne is in a big oversized hoodie on the other side of the room on a dirty old couch that was never really treated like a couch before she came along. 

He grunts and gets back to work on his paperwork and … endless notes of explaining himself. 

This has used more paper than any of his other evil genius plans ever had, but if he wanted to be good then he had to do this the right way. Even if that meant explaining the meaning of a word in 3 different ways. 

\----

Eventually he has been officially named Defender for legal reasons, despite the huge ceremony that took place months beforehand. But the citizens didn’t need to know that he wasn’t actually able to act against any sort of evil in those months. All they needed was a metaphor for safety. Which happened to come in a blue, alien shaped box. 

His first few days as Megamind! Defender of Metro City! Are spent celebrating with Minion and Roxanne and on a more private location with Metroman. Although it isn’t much, the ex hero has a small party with cake and… a lot of awkward silence at first. 

But then Minion had pointed out that there was a lot of music equipment and the next logical conclusion was a Karaoke night. Then it got awkward again, but it felt less forced and more fun as they purposely sang the wrong lyrics to Metroman’s original songs. 

The weeks following were … boring. Almost as boring as when he had beat Metroman, but there wasn’t a slow growing sense of pointlessness over him. Instead there was Roxanne. 

They would talk about his plots and such and she would find a way to make use of them.

“Whatever happened to that defrosting all the trash in the city?”

“Or what about that one evil plot where you grew fruit at rapid rates to throw at Metroman to see if he had any allergies?”

“What about…?”

Roxanne was a lot better at being good than he was, but that came as no surprise to him as he never had any practice in being good. 

Then one day, they were talking about all his inventions and she talked about how she would kill to have seen all of them this close and all the ways that they work. 

OH!

Megamind felt so alive with an idea that he nearly lost his footing trying to find a blank piece of paper to write it on. 

He would show others his inventions. After passing strict guidelines and regulations of their morals, perhaps without them even knowing it was happening? Regardless, he would teach others how to create like him with the limited budget like him for the purpose of bettering humankind. 

This plan took months to get into place, finding people who were worthy of his intelligence and he won’t have to explain everything to. Then vetting them with his own unique process that was just… making the brainbots invisible and spy on them as they went through moral quests that they solved unknowingly being approved for Megamind’s team of experts. 

Then there were weekly Zoom meetings. Such a fascinating idea, the internet. It was a lot cheaper to pay for it than he ever thought. Now he had all of these great minds in one place with him to match his intelligence. 

Professors, researchers, activists, and artists were all a part of his team. Giving him eyes on the outside world more than ever before. The reason that this all started was because he couldn’t find anything to do now that the world’s biggest villain, himself, had been defeated. But that wasn’t true… as he would come to learn there was a lot wrong with the world. None of which he was involved with. Climate change, slave labor, littering, and disease. One moment there was nothing to do and the next there was too much to do. Evil was alive and well in every single corner of the world that he could find. Which meant that he had a lot more job security than he realized, but a lot less of an understanding of how to fix it.

\----

“... which is why I think we need to make a direct statement about the disaster of Black Hills!”

“Don’t be ridiculous! There is nothing to be done for something that happened that long ago!”

Megamind put his hands on his face and muted the mic. He wanted to scream. This is the third time in this meeting that when discussing the idea of retributions for Natives that they had gotten stuck on the idea of Black Hills. He felt as though he was going nowhere with this political ideology talks and just wanted to talk about his inventions. 

Then he felt a soft touch on the back of his neck and leaned back to see Roxanne smiling down at him. 

“Can you take a break, sweetheart?” she whispered into his ear. 

“I was just about to,” he says, unmuting the mic to explain that they can talk about this next week. 

He moves his chair around and sees Roxanne standing there in her very normla attire of his own pajamas and her hands behind her back. 

“I have a surprise for you,” she says and hands him what she was hiding. 

His eyebrows raise as he takes what appears to be a ticket. 

He gasps as he reads the title of the event, Bettering Worlds: Patent Convention.

“Oh, Roxanne! I could solve all the issue by myself with my own patents! Why didn’t I think of that! I don’t have to have a team to tell me what to do or solve. I can just learn how to do it legally and I---”

A ticket. Singular. 

“Wait. Aren’t you coming with me?” He asks, a little sadden at the idea that she doesn’t want to be around his interests. 

“I can’t… It is out of town this weekend and I already used all my vacation days this year.”

Oh. So it isn’t about him. Of course, it never is. 

“I see. No matter, I will find a way to make it feel as though you went with me to both the city and convention! Tell me, do you have enough fridge magnets?”

She grins sweetly, “I could never have enough.”

\----  
Group Chat: TOP SECRET !!!  
Ma’am: He took the bait!!  
Musicman: tahthgs gweta!  
🐟: Excellent! I will have everything that we need by that morning!  
🐟: You okay there, Sir Music?  
Musicman: ARHASD TYPEQ …. Big fingers. Oh, voice to text is very nice. That is great, you lot then!

\---

Wiping her forehead, Roxanne groaned as she realized she only put more paint on her face. They were so close to being down with everything and Megamind would be home soon, but paint just attached to her like magnets. 

Roxanne knew that it would be hard dating a ex-supervillian, but she didn’t think that the hardest part was trying to find something for his birthday. Especially when he never told her when it was. 

But with the help of Minion she was able to find out the date and the perfect idea for it as well. Musicman even volunteered to help when he happened to catch the two of them planning it one day with his super vision. 

Only after Roxanne threatened to tell his mother that he still used his vision to spy on people in their own homes. 

But still, nice to have all the friends working together for once. 

Minion was humming something that sounded like a better version of Musicman’s songs and Musicman was trying to sing along on the fly. Quite literally, he was hovering above the ground, slapping the ceiling with more paint.

Roxanne looked at the watch on her wrist that Megamind had given her, as a reminder of their very unique past together. 

She had a brainbot spying on him. Similar to how he had used it on his own team. So she had a visual on him from within the convention space. 

He had handfuls of bags of information and books on how to go about patents and inventions. He seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Good, good. That gave them a few more hours at least. 

\---

Megamind got out of the invisible car and tried to juggle all the bags that he had in his arms. He had spent a lot of time talking to people at the convention and even mroe time at all the booths gathering as much information as possible about the “right way” to make inventions and how to come up with ideas and so.. Much more. The convention had been the best idea and he couldn't wait to show Roxanne. 

He finds the way through the lair, “Roxanne! Minion! Oh, I had the best time at the event, I really wish you had been able to come! Next time we need to---”

He stops, there is no one home. 

Ah, she had work. She was probably still at work. 

Minion might be… where are the brainbots? He must be with them somewhere. 

He didn’t expect to come home to an empty home and that hits his heart in an odd tone. To be alone all day only to be alone again. 

No! They weren’t doing this on purpose! They had their own lives to live he can’t be the center of them all the time. 

He stumbled his way around the liar, finally finding the handle to his bedroom. He manages to twist the knob with a hand that is still holding a bag and--

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEGAMIND!”

He jumps back at the sudden loud noise that he drops half his bags. 

Minion, Roxanne, Musicman, and most of the brainbots have managed to squish into his small room. 

“Wha-- what??” He exclaims form the floor.

“It is your birthday and we all decided to celebrate with you!” Roxanne says as she lifts up the cake that she is holding. 

“My birthday is in December!” He looks truly puzzled by all of this. 

“Yeah, but we wanted to give you a day for all the other birthdays that I missed!” Musicman says with a grin. Minion then elbows his gut, “WE missed. We.”

Megamind looks even more puzzled, “You never missed my birthdays?”

“What do you mean, Sir? We have never celebrated them before,” Minion asks, reflecting the very puzzled look.

Megamind gets up from his feet and starts counting on his hand, “2002, we were all together for the Minisical Gun Ray. 2003, we were all together for the Light Ray. 2004---”

Roxanne hands the cake to one of the brain bots and walks over to him,, “We were there, but we didn’t celebrate it! We were like background noise to the actual event.”

“YOU were the event! I planned those so that we all had something to do for my birthday, especially you, Roxanne....” Megamind looks at the ground without meeting anyone’s eyes. 

Minion and Musicman look at each other and then at Megamind. Minion then says, “Sir, I think you should see what Ma’am got you.” He starts to walk out the room, with Musicman following close behind him, closing the door just enough that they could still hear the conversation. 

Megamind, looking puzzled yet again, “You got me a gift?”

She smiles, “Yeah, I did.”

“What is it?”

She walks to the door, “Close your eyes.”

Megamind does as he is told and covers his eyes too just to make sure. 

He can feel her getting closer to him and her breath on his ear as she whispers, “Okay open them.”

He opens his eyes and… “My gift is darkness?”

Roxanne laughs and points up. 

Megamind looks up and.. He sees stars. 

But not just any stars. He sees… home. 

He gasps as he realizes that all the stars are glowing at the same level of intensity and there are no constellations. At least none that anyone on Earth would know. 

He feels Roxanne pull him close into a hug and he doesn't have control over himself. He cries. 

It is his sky. The stars that he saw as a child. But they aren’t cold and demeaning like the star here or the stars that he saw in his pod. They are bright and warm and … not faint. 

“How did you…?” He chokes on his words and wipes the tears away with his free hand that isn’t holding Roxanne. 

“I thought that you might miss home. Minion and Musicman helped me with the exact placement of the glowing paint and the size.”

He nodded silently and looks back up at the stars. 

They are all present. They are all here for him. Just as his friends have been there for him too. 

And none of them are faded by the pulling of an endless black hole.

**Author's Note:**

> "—I look up, here,” Megamind says, “and the stars are in the wrong places.”
> 
> This work was heavily inspired by that line in setepenre_set's work, Gravitational Equations For Falling in chapter 5.  
It just took my heart and ripped it into pieces. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, I feel like I was a bit lazy with this story, just waiting to get it out and not edit it at all. I am still working on the other story that I have unfinished, but I thought of this idea and couldn't get it out of my head. 
> 
> I also have a few theories that I want to present in a longer story (possibly a sequel like story to the movie) but I have yet to decide how to blend them all together without it coming across as messy. 
> 
> With that being said I hope everyone is staying safe in these scary times. Wash your hands, stay inside if you can, and find your creative passions, but most importantly take care of yourselves! 💙
> 
> If you enjoyed my fic you can give me a follow on Tumblr. I do take requests/prompt ideas on occasion if you want to send me one on anon. ;3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://odiomnibusvobis.tumblr.com)


End file.
